1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for an endoscope, and specifically relates to a video signal processing apparatus for an endoscope, the video signal processing apparatus controlling image output according to a type of parameter data having an error.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope apparatus includes a scope (endoscope) including an image pickup device such as a CCD in a distal end portion thereof, and a processor that performs predetermined image processing on an endoscopic image picked up by the image pickup device provided in the scope and displays the endoscopic image on a monitor. The scope and the processor can be detachably attached to each other via, e.g., a connector, enabling different types of scopes to be connected to the processor.
Scopes incorporate, e.g. a ROM with parameters unique to respective scopes stored therein, and when a scope is connected to a processor, the processor acquires parameters unique to the scope by means of communication between the processor and the scope.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-169338 discloses an endoscope apparatus that detects whether or not connection between a scope and a processor is normal, by means of communication between the scope and the processor. The endoscope apparatus makes a comparison to determine whether or not transmission data transmitted from the scope corresponds to fixed value data stored in the processor, and if the transmission data corresponds to the fixed value data, it is determined that the connection is normal, and if the transmission data does not correspond to the fixed value data, it is determined that the connection has an error. Then, if the scope has a connection error, the processor displays an image indicating that the scope is not connected, on a monitor.
However, even if the scope and the processor are normally connected and unique parameters are read from the scope by means of communication and transmitted to the processor, the read unique parameters may be corrupted by noise such as disturbance. The unique parameters include parameters related to endoscopic image output and parameters not related to endoscopic image output.